The present invention relates to a medallion, and more particularly to a medallion that can be set so that the medallion itself becomes like an ornament for an alcove or an desk top, and the face image or bust image of a human being formed by embossing or carving on the mirror surface presents a pleasant sight to an observer when it is set on the alcove or the desk top.
Heretofore, medallions have been produced for memorializing a certain events or remembering the deceased, and the medallions are cast or injection molded by using copper, lead, gold or silver, etc. to emboss the pattern of the face image or bust image of a human being, so that they can be stored and preserved with a sense of treasure along with a sense of honor. These medallions are so formed that they are stored or used as a necklace by using a chain or cord. Therefore, in case these medallions are exhibited on a desk or display shelves, it is a common practice to exhibit the medallion in the stored condition in a vanity case, and it is not possible to display it like an ornament for the alcove or on the desk or the display shelves by removing from it the vanity case and by setting it thereon.